UNICORN
by louise29
Summary: Nos hemos convertido en la pieza clave de esta falacia, creer en Dios en estos momentos es como creer en el unicornio rosa invisible, la cuestión es de qué sirve la existencia cuando ha sido refutado el ser, Haise decide vivir de una forma ad ignorantiam para mantener su identidad mientras que Kaneki busca salir de la prisión de su existencia platónica.


.

Unicorn

* * *

Nos hemos convertido en la pieza clave de esta falacia, como los unicornios, seres mitológicos que no hubiesen sobrevivido a un entorno natural, creer en Dios en estos momentos es como creer en el unicornio rosa invisible, la cuestión es de qué sirve la existencia cuando ha sido refutado el ser, Haise decide vivir de una forma ad ignorantiam para mantener su identidad mientras que Kaneki busca salir de la prisión de su existencia platónica.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Leech

* * *

" _Nobody believes you_

 _Expression swallowed in perfection_ _  
_ _I who sings black again. I who dyes black again._ _  
_ _Insult that smashed my head many times"_

THE GAZETTE- LEECH

* * *

Kaneki

Ese momento en el que las ansiedades se juntan, ya habiendo sufrido la transformación, sólo se pueden entender las experiencias desde la metamorfosis de Kafka*, me he convertido en una sucia y asquerosa cucaracha... aunque en mi caso.

.

.

.

¿La pregunta es, en que momento desapareció el ser?

.

.

¿Puede la negación de mi existencia por parte de los demás suponer que he dejado de existir?

.

.

-Al perecer solo existimos como recuerdo de las personas que trastocaron nuestra existencia.

.

.

¿El sufrimiento ha sido justificado?

.

.

-Nunca, nunca podré entender las razones por las que desde que respiro los momentos de tristeza superan a los de felicidad como si hubiese buscado herir a los demás.

¿Qué es el ser sin la dignidad?

.

.

Despojarse de la identidad no ayuda a entender porque las funciones biológicas siguen existiendo, hubiese preferido morir.

Craqueo mis dedos en búsqueda de un alivio al dolor constante… es liberador sentir las articulaciones estirarse a límites insospechados.

¿En qué momento mataron mis recuerdos para crear una identidad anexa tan patética?

.

.

Jaja… Haise, tú me recuerdas a mi anterior yo antes de ser desmembrado, retorcido, fracturado, de ver mis intestinos salir una y otra vez al compás de los dedos de Jason, quiero ponerte un ciempiés en la cabeza, el sonido al entrar al tímpano y romperlo… no hay una experiencia similar, quiero que la recuerdes de la misma forma en la que yo soy incapaz de olvidarla.

.

¿Qué es esta guerra sin sentido a la que he sido sometido? Yo no soy ni humano ni Ghoul, solo soy una casualidad, un error del sistema, el bufón de las cartas. He probado lo mejor y lo peor de ambos mundos. Me pregunto si mi ingenuidad sirvió para algo, he sido burlado como un bufón, si la ignorancia es el paraíso entonces espero despertar de esta pesadilla-

.

He sido sometido a torturas constantes, que harían ver a Sade como un ángel, que harían ver a las 120 jornadas de Sodoma como un cuento de niños, he tocado fondo, he perdido todo y aun así no pensé que fuesen capaces de lograr romperme más, digo, la última vez parecía una pintura de Bacon cuando Jason decidió torturarme.

* * *

" _Can you hear the counting song of pain, baby?_ _  
_ _[I want to scatter your face.]_ _  
_ _Depicting the answer reflected in your eyes_ _  
_ _[I want to scatter your trick]_ _  
_ _Can you hear the counting song of pain, baby?_ _  
_ _[I want to scatter your excuse.]_ _  
_ _The black day still won't fade_ _  
_ _A prosecute. Your luck will run out someday._ _  
_ _Hatred to you is a proper act._

.

.

 _Washed away faults and expressionlessness and powerlessness_ _  
_ _Even if time is longing for oblivion I won't forget_

 _You are the same as a leech which sucks blood to live."_

THE GAZETTE- LEECH

* * *

Haise piensa en la falacia de salvar a sus "amigos", esos que tienen órdenes explicitas de eliminarlo si despierto yo, en destruir lo que es él, ha olvidado que él y yo no somos nada, que su existencia se debe a los otros, no a los humanos, no… los ghouls fueron los que salvaron tu vida Haise, si comen carne de humano no es por gusto, es porque es su sustento de vida, porque la comida no nos satisface, porque nos enferma, el día que decidí comer ghouls y descubrí que ellos me comían a mí, me di cuenta, de que ni las pesadillas pueden ser tan tétricas como lo ha sido respirar para mí desde que Conocí a Rize.

.

Trata de hacer corto circuito Haise, no vas a ganar mi simpatía, ni la de Arima, ni la de nadie, eres un pez fuera del estanque, lo sé perfectamente porque compartimos parte de nuestra personalidad, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando los identifiques? No permitiré que toques a Touka de la forma que has tocado a los demás, he perdido muchas cosas. Con Rize perdí la dignidad y la inocencia. Con gourmet comprendí que la amistad es un recurso que se tiene para doblegar al mundo, con Jason perdí mi humanidad y la esperanza. He perdido a Hide y a Yoshimura, las únicas personas que siempre tuvieron fe en mí aún después de que mi existencia ha sido cuestionable, pero no te permitiré que la lastimes, porque ella ha sido la razón por la que seguimos con vida, muy en tu inconsciente lo sabes, cuando la viste en la cafetería, recordaste amarla tanto como yo la he anhelado en los últimos tres años, una mariposa que ha tenido que mantenerse como polilla para sobrevivir.

.

Sé desde hace tiempo lo que es ser patético e impotente, pero ese daño constante, esas ganas de sucumbir, ese soy yo, tu solo eres un alter ego que debe desaparecer, lo sabes Haise, que todo tu ser es una mentira que has adaptado por comodidad, por miedo al sufrimiento que represento yo en el centro de tu ser.

* * *

" _With my sad look the beautiful silence is wavering, even closing my eyes is a sin_

 _A prosecute. Your luck will run out someday._

 _Can you hear the counting song of pain, baby?"_

THE GAZETTE- LEECH

* * *

Hablemos de errores Haise, de estupideces que has cometido "tratando" de salvar a los demás

.

Has puesto en peligro a la pequeña Hinami, al exponerla a Mado, y el padre de Mado mató a la madre de Hinami, pero los ghouls no tienen derechos humanos, porque no lo son, ¿cierto? Somos unos insensibles bastardos que nos reímos del dolor humano y solo los aplacamos con nuestra hambre, un hambre que es voraz. Es un bucle de mentiras tras otras, de dolores escondidos, de venganzas personales. Todo lo que Hinami alguna vez significó para mí como persona, fue destruido por Arima y por ti que decidiste que sería más cómodo seguir tu existencia basada en mentiras.

.

Actuando como jefe de un escuadron de inútiles, se supone que tú debes defenderlos. A veces me cuestiono si en eso mismo nos parecemos, tenemos una debilidad por lo frágil, por lo que es efímero y pasajero, como las alas de Touka, un ciempiés enamorado de una mariposa, anhelando poder volar con ella y encontrar la libertad que nos fue negada.

* * *

" _Somos seres de perversidad inmensa cada uno de nostros; villanos para quienes no existe más Dios que sus deseos, más leyes que los límites de su resistencia, más cuidados que sus placeres; sin principios, desenfrenados, disolutos, ateos. Indudablemente existen muy pocos excesos que no cometamos."_

SADE,Donatien Alphonse-LAS 120 JORNADAS DE SODOMA O LA ESCUELA DE LIBERTINAJE

* * *

Aclaraciones

.

Primer capítulo de Unicorn, la idea de este fic me vino después de leer el fin del mundo y un despiadado país de las maravillas de Murakami y del estrés diario, es una forma de relajarme en cierta medida, espero lo disfruten.

Franz Kafka es uno de los grandes autores de la era moderna, claramente existencialista, su obra más destacada es la metamorfosis en la cual narra cómo Gregor Samsa pasa de ser un joven Burgués a convertirse en una asquerosa cucaracha. Cualquiera que lea la metamorfosis sabe que TG está inspirado en ésta novela corta.

El marqués de Sade, es conocido como el mayor exponente del sadomasoquismo, sus libros rayan en lo perturbador pero considerando la atmósfera de Tokyo Ghoul me parece adecuada hacer una alegoría a sus formas de tortura.

Francis Bacon el pintor es un artista de arte moderno, considerado como el último de los vanguardistas, su obra es considerada dentro del arte neofigurativo, retratando en cada pintura, el horror, el aislamiento y la alienación de la sociedad moderna que recuerda la esquizofrenia colectiva que ha ocasionado el modernismo.


End file.
